Safe
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Peace is the absence of chaos. Outcasts are merely those who are not accepted. Being lonely is the absence of having people who understand you around. What does any of this matter. Isn't cold just the absence of warmth?Isn't darkness the absence of light? Will that ever change? No, so why must we? (Summary may change)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I suppose I was never truly 'normal' by any standards. What is normal exactly, and can anyone ever hope to achieve it? I've never really been sure, but I side, theoretically at least, it must be possible. Where else could the word have come from? And just who was it that created these titles of those who are allowed to roam with a larger group of people, and those who were never truly accepted? Why must I be one of those who seems to have nowhere to go? But then, is that really something to get worked up about.

Hmm… I suppose it is true that those of us considered others will never truly be accepted by the general public, but, would that even be something we wish? To finally be accepted by those who have shines is for far too long? I suppose, that's not really what I wish, but rather, someone who understands what it's like to not be understood. Years of being an outcast can cause all types of social anxieties, but, it could also cause I've to become numb to all feeling. It's simple logic really. If you can't trust anyone with your emotions, if you don't show them, and if you ignore them constantly for a long period of time, it becomes easier.

I suppose it may also help that I never really trusted people for more than a week. Even children can be cruel, especially to one who is a freak. When you read as much as I do, and look for the similarities between most fantasies and life, you'll find that life is not as interesting, and far less inviting. Social status means just about everything to just about everyone. This may be the reason I don't strive to be popular. When you were never truly accepted, then what's the use it holding on to hope that you will be. When searching for a lost to you haven't seen in years, if you can not find it, is it not natural to eventually give up?

Not to downgrade the real world, but wouldn't it be so much easier if for once, we forgot about such trivial practices? What difference would a social class make it the world was rid of everyone else? It limits you. The popular learn to gain confidence and help from those around them. If that is true, than they would not survive long. Those in normal classes, not popular, but not quite an outcast, may least a bit longer, but they still move with friends, and in packs. As for the outcasts, they are most likely to live longest. What difference does it make being alone if you have always been alone.

An outcast, it's not a terrible thing to be, it is merely lonely. If you can get passed that, you can accept it, and grow stronger because of it. But, what would happen if it stopped? If all the social titles just vanished? If humanity could just love in peace? But if there's no chaos, do we truly know what peace is?

Peace is the absence of chaos.

Outcasts are merely those who are not accepted.

Being lonely is the absence of having people who understand you around.

What does any of this matter.

Isn't cold just the absence of warmth?

Isn't darkness the absence of light?

Will that ever change? No, so why must we. After all, if you put together two outcasts, devoid of emotion because of pain, they would find something in common, and may, in turn, unlock each other's emotions.


	2. Grey

**_Safe - Grey (Chapter One)_**

The world is white. Warm and and white and bright and constant, moving and following and yet staying the same, that's how it's always been, with color house a trick of light refraction. That's what mother always said, but father said it differently.

The world is black. Harsh and black and dark and constant, moving and flowering and yet staying the same, and that's how it's it's, how it always has been, and how it will be. Color is just a cruel prank of the world, that's what he said.

I am grey. Warm yet harsh, and unable to fully bloom in either world, on that they both agreed. Always moving and flowering and staying the same, not black or white, just somewhere in between. That was before, when they still fought over which it was that I would be.

"The world is black Mavis, It's bound to catch up to her one day."Father would say from his chair.

"No Zeref, she is light, and bright, and the world, it's lovely shade of white will color her the same with kindness."Would be mother's reply, as she sat otherwise quietly, rocking in her chair. I would be hiding, behind the wall, waiting to hear the rest, knowing I should be in bed, yet wanting, no, needing to know who was right.

My father always did have a way of being right, in the end, and it seemed more likely to turn black.

"The world can and will break her Dear, you and I both know that."

But when my mother stood her ground, defeat want an option, so white to was a possibility.

"But love will save her."

That was always the end of the fight.

I am grey, the result of two world's, one of black and one of white combining, but then, why is it that I now feel closer to the world of black.

"Give me the money!" A man with dark brown hair said. I couldn't figure it out, why did he want it.

"This money is not yours, and so no, I will not allow you to have it."I said, my voice a blank mono-tone.

Grey is harsh and warm, not easily angered or trusting.

"Just sit up and give it here!"

"Justin, a holy know coming!" said his friend, who had been guarding the way into the alley way

Grey is both light and dark, and at the same time, is neither.

The brunette, Justin, clicked his tongue, looking towards his ginger haired partner.

"Fine, let's just take her and get out of here."

Grey is always moving, always following, always constant...

Justin grabbed my arm, pulling me further, then passing me of to his partner, who held me while the man climbed up.

And his partner hands were shaking and loose, the poor fool scared to death.

Grey is not good, and not evil.

My name is one that many have never heard, one translating to hidden.

I am Apocrypha.

I am the grey between the world's of black and white.

When the holy Knight turned the corner, drawn to a sudden noise, what he found was two bodies, tired together by their own hair, ginger and brown, blood flowing from the brown haired ones mouth, nose, and eyes.

The ginger, had one arm missing, and he too and a bloody nose and mouth. A girl, with Amber eyes and black hair watched from on top of the roof as the night noticed a faint drawing beside the men, a heart and the words _'I am neither light not dark'._ Panic, chaos, running, always running away.

Grey is not forgiving, but it is accepting of justice.

The girl smiled, her black hair blowing in the wind, partially once her vision as it blew forwards. She stood, no, _I stood_ , turning to face the wind head on, and headed, jumping on the rooftops, for home, the same home my parents had indeed raised me in.

But that was over now, had been for years.

I am better known, not by my real name, no, and not by my appearance either. The people here know me by another name, one that fits just as well, but not one I tell them to call me. But, they call me it anyways, they call me The Hidden Assassin, and the price on _my_ head is greater now than the _Seven Deadly Sins_ when they were enemies of the kingdom.

As my house comes into sight, I find a ladder into another alley way, and use it to get back on the ground. A frown showed on my face as I walk into the home in which I am able to keep to myself.

In time, I have come to notice something that brother of my parents had accounted for it seems.

The world is black _and_ white, like a zebra, being both, but never mixed. Never grey. It is light _and_ dark, warm _and_ harsh, but never all of them together.

And yet, even with that, I still am, the little oddball, a stain of grey, never meant to be there.

A knock sounds at the door, and the second I open it, in steps a man with blonde hair, tall and strange, and serious it seems, a man with pink hair behind him as he cuffs me immediately, my eyebrows furrowing. The pink haired one speaks.

"Apocrypha, you are too be taken in for questioning, as you are believed to be The Hidden Assassin. Do you have anything you wish to say before we go?"

"No." I respond, and the blonde shivers, eyes going wide.

"Man, this chick talks the same way Gowther does, it's creepy, isn't it Gil?"

"Yeah, it's definitely unsettling, we need to go though, come on Howzer."

"Right."

 **My poor little girl, but now you have a name, and an apperance, a slight one. Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I hope you all like it. Because of this writing style, it will probably continue to be repetitive, especially the whole party about the grey, just a warning. Please keep reading!**

 ** _To be continued in..._**

 ** _Safe - Trial_** ** _(Chapter Two)_**


	3. Trial

**_Safe - Trial (Chapter Two)_**

In chains, they took me, from the cell where they held me to the room where they would judge me, and in that room I stood, in the middle of the room, all other eyes on me as I looked forward, without fear. The noise was endless, people talking in hushed tones but not hushed voices. On and on they went about how evil I am, and how I deserved to die.

Their words are meaningless, and they are all white or black.

King Barta stood over us all, acting as the judge, waiting to no doubt find me guilty. This man was white, every if it didn't seem like it, he was kind and warm and constant and bright and white. His daughters were there same, all three of them were white. It was something it seemed only I could see in complete clarity.

Silence, suddenly, it fell over the crowd, and tension rose at an even quicker pace.

"Apocrypha, you have been charged of multiple accounts of murder under name of The Hidden Assassin. How do you plead?"

I saw them there, as he was talking. His three daughters, and beside them, their guards and the seven deadly sins. The sins, all black, something that once again, only I could see. And then, a hidden look shared between their Captain and the third princess. A look of love. A look threat led to more grey.

"I plead guilty to the accounts of murder. I won't pretend I didn't do it, but, I never asked to be called by that name."

Whispered spread like wildfire through the crowd, and soon, people were shouting. The king, his daughters, and the knights all looked shocked, that is, all but one.

Yellow eyes started unchanging at me, and the pink haired man seemed unfazed. It took me only a minute to realize that he had not interacted with the others either, a wild card it seemed. Could it be? Possible that he was grey too. Possible, but unlikely.

The king cleared his throat, and I looked to him once more, my face boys of emotion, and his completely serious once more.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I have no choice. You are found guilty of your crimes and will be locked in prison for life for the death of your twenty victims."

"18" I corrected.

"What?"

The whispers again, they sounded through the crowd, people getting worked up for nothing.

"I have killed 18 people, not 20"

"Your record says twenty." The king says.

"Then it is wrong. I can tell you every instance when I killed someone."

"What!"

Surprise, again.

"Last night it was two men who tried to kidnap me, three weeks ago it was a drunk man who was trying to kill me, before that, a month before I killed a man who wanted to rape me, and two weeks before a woman that had attacked my mother. Before that it was a group of ten, they wanted money and we're going to shoot me when I told them no. The last three, were my first kill, and they tried to murder my father in front of me."

Sympathy now, but I didn't want it, didn't need it, and that yellow eyes man was still emotionless, it was slightly interesting.

"Your parents." He said, all sympathy gone. "They were also your victims it says."

"No. My father killed himself after the drunk man I mentioned earlier killed my mother."

"Do it was in self defense." He mumbled, the song looked between each other, and the captain stepped forward.

"What about the note you leave with the bodies. It was also on the short you were wearing when you were captured?"

There was no venom in his voice, and I would have questioned it, but I could see it now. He was black or white, but he didn't know what it was like to be grey.

"I am neither light nor dark."

"Yeah, that, what is that for."

"For me. I'm not. Not light or dark, not black or white, not like the rest of the world."

"What do you mean by that."

"You can be white or black, depending on what your dealing with. The king and his three daughters are white. All of the people I killed were black. Not one of you know what it's like to be grey. I am grey."

"I assume you are referring to good or bad?"

"It was something my parents use to argue about. This world is constant, always moving and glowing forward, bet it stays the same. Mother said it stays white. Father believed it was always black. I see it as either, but never mixed."

"But didn't you just say I was both."

"The world makes very few acceptions, me being there only one to this certain rule I believe. You can be either, but never both."

The world is white. Warm and and white and bright and constant, moving and flowing and yet staying the same, that's how it's always been, with color house a trick of light refraction.

"Don't you feel bad for killing those people though?"

I looked to the person who spoke, red eyes and baby blue hair. Ban the undead is what they called him.

The world is black. Harsh and black and dark and constant, moving and flowing and yet staying the same, and that's how it is, how it always has been, and how it will be. Color is just a cruel prank of the world.

"No. I feel nothing for them. I didn't know them, and if I hadn't been there when they attacked, they may have succeeded. The knights were never there on time. Isn't that a given if I had the time to kill them and leave a note."

Laughing. He… Was laughing. What a strange creature this one was.

"Your name was Apocrypha, right? Your funny kid, right, but funny."

"Still, you are guilty of murder. Alright then I have an idea."

The king. I looked at him, curious to know what his idea was.

"Apocrypha, you are now one of the knights of the kingdom, you must first take an oath though, and serve time behind bars. You are correct, if you have not been there, another would have died or been hurt in your place if they could not defend themselves."

Noise, Shouting, all of them objecting to the order. The crowd was rebelling, and the knights, and the sins were moving to settle them down.

"Will you serve the kingdom?"

"No"

Silence fouled the air once more. More shocked faces watched again, quiet again.

"What?"

"No."

"But you must understand that…"

"I do not wish, not do I have any intention to be a Knight. I protect myself, and my family. Never have I wanted to not tried to protect anyone else."

Maybe, without realizing it myself…

"Please reconsider. Either way, you will serve three years in jail. That is my final word on the matter."

I've turned black.

There is a loud knock as wood meets wood, and I am grabbed and pulled back to a cell.

 **And now you have more background info. To the one person who reviewed,** **CupKate Sweets** , **Thanks for the compliments! I actually got inspiration for this story from yours, so it means a lot that you liked the story. I will definitely try to keep continuing.**

 **Also, in the last chapter, I got the names of her parents from a different show that I do not own. If you know the show, congrats! Your a great person in my book. if not, look it up if you want.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	4. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


	5. True Gray

**_Safe - True Gray (Chapter Three)_**

Black is harsh and unforgiving.

White is warm and welcoming.

Your color, not that of your skin but that of your soul, can describe so much, yet you won't notice. I am the one who can see the colors of souls, so how could I have missed this.

Their words, those of others my age, or my own parents, and the knights, and all the others, when did their words create this dark color on me. Not quite black, but a much darker grey than before

"Your such a nerd."

"How did a person with nice parents like you end up like that."

"What even are you."

"Reading is for boring people, and no one wants to hang out with people like that, people like you."

"As if I'd spend my time with such a nuisance"

"What's your problem anyways? Your so, Weird"

"Grow up Apocrypha, it's time you learned how the real world works, your mother and I can't always protect you."

Life is dark, or bright, either one, never both. Mine, has always favored giving me the worst to work with, and I must use that to create the best. I am not a fighter. I may be good at it, but I don't fight unless I have to, and it's never really something I want to do.

Life is just like that

Life is Bright or dark. My mother seemed to agreed with the first, and it always gave her the best. Father could tell her reasons it wasn't the best, I could too, but why ruin her fun. Mom was strong, maybe not physically, but emotionally. She was a child at heart, always saw the good in people, even if they were suckish. She enjoyed living that way.

Lives of the white souled people tend to be like that.

Life is Dark, or bright. Father tended to side with the darker streak he was given, never doubting that it could be worse. Mother and I could both give him reasons to look for the good, but why change his own personal views on things. Dad was also strong, in both ways. He could handle anything that life threw at him, took it all in stride. He was more than mature for his age, something out of an old wise tale. He saw all the bad in people, even when they were nice. He was more comfortable that way.

Lives of the dark souls are nearly always that way.

Growing up around both, I was never shown one or the other much, it was always both sides, two sides of the same coin, but even a coin has its moments when neither is facing upwards, where even the slightest tip from that point could set them over the edge.

But of course, this is the way that all children are born a simple tilt can be what causes then to go over. It's usually the parents that cause it. But occasionally, there are times when it is caused by other people. It's why there are those who become what is known as a 'Black sheep' even if they are light in an otherwise dark family.

That being said, both types tend to attract to those with similar ideals, like attracts like, but there are rare cases where that doesn't happen. And it happens later in life for some fortunate few who don't sway automatically, but 99% of the time, it happens by age 7.

So now that all this information has been given to you, you can see why I was quite surprised to say the least, to find one who is much older than this and still seems to be right in the middle. Even more surprised, when he visits me in the dungeon the day after the trial.

"Hello." I say, quite simply, the demand of emotion not once lacing in with my words.

"Hello to you to Apocrypha. How are you?" He said, his eyes calculating, waiting for my answer, yet holding no ill intent. His head tilted to the side a bit, but his face showed no signs lingering emotion from earlier activities.

"It was my choice to be put in here. I will admit to what I have done, but I do not see the wrong in doing it if it was to protect others." Apocrypha answered, sitting cross-legged in front of the bars as her guest did the same from the other side.

"Nor do I, however, the king and my captain do see an error in your ways. Therefore, the three years in prison must stand firm. I must say though, you are rather interesting. You seem to understand people without magic that deals with such things. You also seem to have more knowledge in human behavior."

"If we are admitting things now, I must also let you know that you are of great interest to me as well. I cannot tell which side you lean towards yet. It could be either, but I feel as though it is going to take a great deal to figure out which."

"I do not go by most human standards, therefore it may be a bit harder to grasp what you are looking for."

"Neither Giants nor fairies wish to admit it either, but they also have customs not unlike our own human ones. Especially in the ways of how they interact with one another. They all clearly show a balance of light or black, or being either."

"Fascinating, does this mean they were correct in associating it with laws of good and Bad? Many have said that people are born being light, others Dark, but looking at them as neither when they are born is something that I can't recall reading about."

"You are correct in assuming that it is to tell of the personality of one person, and using color to associate with it. Can you tell me which you tend to lean towards?"

"I don't know which I favor, though, if the opinions of my comrades are anything to go by, I suppose I lean towards dark."

"That's not always it. As many say, the world is not quite as black and white as I may make it seem. There are those who inherit slight traits from the side of light, such as morals that they set for themselves. A bit of white in a sea of Black will not change the color of the whole. Each person has the ability to be both, yet they are not."

"I see, so then the same is possible opposite. A person can be light while having a bit of darkness in them."

"I consider it a shadow if that is the case. It may take up a small space, but in a room lit well enough, it won't do much to hinder performance. If one shows signs that they are both at the same time. It is best to measure the amount of each. True grey, where you are neither, is when you simultaneously show both at a high enough level that it is truly equal."

"Ah yes, I believe I understand now."

"Please excuse me for changing the subject, but would it be alright to ask for a name to put to a face. You know mine already."

"Gowther."

"Okay then Gowther. Throughout this whole conversation you have not shown one hint of being light or dark. While I can't exactly say for sure, it may actually be possible that you have times where you do in fact show signs of being as I mentioned before, true gray."

"Well, if what you have said up until this point, theoretically it is indeed possible. I do not feel emotions like others do, and I have no parents to copy off of. I wonder, might we speak again? Your way of looking at the world is truly one that I would enjoy to learn more about, Hidden."

"I'm impressed. Not many people know what my name means, even fewer have brought up the knowledge when speaking to me. Of course, this leaves me a bit embarrassed to say, but I'm not sure what yours means. I had never heard the name before tales of the sins began to pop up again."

"That's not to surprising, all things considered. I don't believe it is a very common name. Truth be told, I am not sure what it means either."

"Well then, it may be something to look into, seeing as you seem to be interested in finding all the knowledge you can and absorbing it. I'm not quite sure as to the why yet though."

"Yes, you seem muh like Merlin."

"The witch in the sins. Boar sin of Gluttony. Tell me, how do I resemble her."

"You have a knack for learning as she does. Not easily shaken either."

"Well, there were a few thing Mavis and Zeref taught me."

"Mavis and Zeref?"

"My mother and father. They are one of the few relationships between light and dark that I have seen work, despite how unlikely it was."

"And why was it unlikely?"

"People in this day and age enjoy finding people with similar interests or thoughts. There are few things that they seemed to agree on, but they both saw the dark and light of the world, and addressed it as that, or many of the different ways to say it, but they never called it good and bad. Those terms are relevant. Each person has their own definitions of that. Zeref seemed to think the world was dark, Mavis was his only light, and Mavis thought the opposite, and Zeref was her only relief from the bright and blinding light."

"It sounds as though they were deeply in love. You are lucky to have parents such as them."

"Yes I suppose I am, I wonder, what were your parents like."

"I can not recall ever having parents. However, I imagine they enjoyed knowledge."

"I would say that's a safe bet."

"Yes, safe indeed. It is a scientific observation that many children tend to be either like their parents or the complete opposite. If yours are as you say they were, then I do believe that who you are is simultaneously as opposite as you can be and as much the same as possible as well. Perhaps you retain the best traits from both parties."

"Perhaps…"

"I must go now. Training starts in five minutes and I should be there early as well."

"Well in that case, farewell until the next time we can chat."

"Yes, farewell."

Your parents, and the people you are around change you into what you become, most of the time anyways. Being around someone who is gray, if you choose to live with them, learn from them, you to venture closer to gray.

"Come to rest in the middle again, guide pointing to light or dark. Come and allow true gray once more then."

And if you chose right, it could be possible, that you fully turn into gray, even if returning from the brightest light or the darkest black. It's easy to lose your way, although, and for most, hard to find it once more when it leaves you.

Mother, Father, thank you for watching over me, from your opposite sides of the same coin. You've taught me more than I could ever hope to achieve on my own, and raised me to see the difference.

And now, I suppose… Thank you to Gowther, for allowing me a reminder of what it is that made me that gray, and offering that small light that I needed to turn back. I think this will be a wonderful friendship.

But I still won't join the sins, not now.

I'm not strong enough, and I don't fight when I don't need to. However, I do think I can do a heck of a job at reasoning. So let's see if I can get out of here any earlier than originally planned. I have some work to do.

 **You have no idea how hard it is to write like this. I mean, I loved writing it, it was very hard, but the style itself is hard to keep up with. I really hope you all enjoy it, I don't know when the next chapter will be up yet, but I am starting it right after I post this, so hopefully it will not be long. Also, if anyone knows what the name Gowther means, please PM me. Okay then, Bye!**


	6. Rex

_**Safe - Rex (Chapter Four)**_

The world is Dark and Light simultaneously, the world as a whole at least. It consists of all of the people in it, both those with light minds and souls, and those of darker origins in them. None could suspect that everything they do is predestined by the universe to keep the balance. Because light is so forgiving, it is normally the easiest to manipulate.

"Apocrypha, huh? That's your name, right?" Asked a man right outside my cell. They were staying away from sight, cautious, but not exactly suspicious. He knew I wouldn't be able to get out of here. Smart to shy away from anything that could cause danger.

"You are her, right?" He called again.

"Yes, your assumption is correct. My name is indeed Apocrypha." I said, going to sit in front of my cell again, as I had done with Gowther the day before. "May I have the honor of knowing who it is that seeks the knowledge of my name?"

"My name is Rex Owen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard about what you did. I mean, the way you handled it was a little messed up, but I agree that those people needed punishment."

He stepped into the light, eyes of blue sparkling in amazement as he looked into my amber colored ones.

"Always nice to meet a fan." A quick look up and down showed blonde hair that fell just past the start of his eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket, the top of a white shirt just barely peeking out as the zipper stopped. What looked like a large tooth was tied around his neck. His eyes showed a bit of nervousness. If it was from fear or simply shyness, I couldn't be completely sure.

"Rex Owens, Rex meaning 'King' and Owen meaning 'Young Warrior'. What have you come to talk to me about Young Warrior King?"

"Please don't call me that. Owen is a family name, I'm not much of a fighter. So, if you know what my name means, can I ask what yours means? I've never heard it before."

"It means Hidden. My full name is Apocrypha Dragneel. Dragneel means many things, creativity, curiosity, charm, friendliness, social life, or cheer (found on ). I chose for it to mean creativity. My name is Hidden creativity."

"That's Beautiful. I've never heard a name like yours before. Is it foreign?"

"Not exactly, it's very rare, so I'm not surprised you haven't heard."

"Are you always this chatty, this friendly?"

"No, but being down here, it's much quieter than up there. Company is nice every once in a while, talking is naturally something that I would partake in more when I am able."

"Is talking to yourself boring?"

"Boring no, but it isn't very productive either. At least this way, someone may learn something. Just like this, you are learning, however insignificant this learning may be, you are learning about something. About me."

"So you want to spread knowledge?"

"That is the goal, yes. But tell me this, do you know which you identify with, dark or light?"

"Wait, you mentioned that at your trial, right? I think, it was good or bad, right. I hope I'm light then."

"You are correct, on both accounts. And yes, you do side with light at the moment. So far, during only this conversation, you have gone from hiding from me to being fine out in the open. I can see you, and see that the hesitance, the fear that you had before, it's gone. In that respect, I have succeeded in two things. You learned and you became more comfortable."

"Well… I guess you're right. Talking to you more did give me a bit more confidence."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I was at your trial, and you seemed… I don't know, like you needed someone. It seemed like no one ever told you that murder was wrong. You were taught that, right."

"Yes I was. My parents were sure I learned that lesson. Now I ask you this. All those people that I killed, they all had previous records of the crimes they were about to commit again. Some had more than others. I know one, had 37 accounts of rape, his was the worst when comparing the amount of crimes, the close second being 35 murders. With that knowledge, can you, in good conscience, say that you would have done anything differently."

There was a pause in the conversation, he was not suspecting this, but finally…

"No, no I can't. I can't honestly say I wouldn't have. I wish I could though."

"Most people wish for the same thing. That war could be avoided, fighting to. I am guilty of the same thing myself. Of course, I know that it is a necessity sometimes. People break out of prison all the time, what's to say none of them would do the same. Some are corrupted so deeply that they cannot safely be left alive. It endangers to many other was proved by the attack from Hendrickson that nearly destroyed the kingdom when the Seven Deadly Sins had to make the choice to kill him. It is a knight's job to know when death is truly needed, and ours were not trained to make that call." 

"You really are a darker person, aren't you."

"I have my own way of looking at things. It's true that I don't want to kill people, and I don't enjoy it either, but my father taught me it is needed sometimes, mother teaching me it isn't always. Trust that when I do something, I always make sure I believe it is for the best. My aunt and uncle would be greatly disappointed if I killed someone thinking it wasn't absolutely needed yet."

"Hang on, are there really people you haven't killed?" There was amazement in his voice.

"You always only here one side of the story. Yes, there are those I haven't killed, even those I let go. Good people do bad things sometimes. I have seen a person, so good so bright, but she killed a person. I didn't even stop to confront her. She felt worse that way anyways. If i had taken her to jail, she would have felt she deserved it, but it wouldn't have done anything. She was already sorry, she knew what she did wrong, and she was willing to live with the grief. There is no point in arresting everyone."

"But she killed a person!" Rex said, he was becoming scared. He was concerned for my way of judgement.

"Yes, that is true, however, if you were to kill someone, and instantly regret it, immediately try to bring them back, would putting you in a prison with people who didn't care about murder, who enjoyed it, would anything come of that. I don't understand your ways, and I know you don't understand mine, but I do believe that there is really no right way to go about bringing justice."

"Well there might not be, but even if there was, killing people and letting others go isn't it."

"Tell me this than. I want you to put yourself in the shoes of the people here. You've murdered someone, and your fine with that. Maybe you're even happy, proud of such an accomplishment. Now, someone arrests you, another says your guilty, and they put you in jail. Are you sorry for killing them now? Chances are, you're not sorry, and you're not okay with it. You're mad, want to get even. Now, what's the point of being there. All you want is to kill again, to kill the people who put you in there."

"You don't know that…" Oh, he's scared now, interesting.

"There is truth to my words, and you know it. You just can't admit it, you won't, but you know."

"No, no there isn't! That's evil! Your evil!"

"That word can not be used to describe people. It means different things to different people. So does good. For example, while you see my views on the world to be evil, and I am neutral, there are those who find it good. A while back, I found a group of people who believed I was a deity."

"No one in their right mind would praise you as a goddess, your twisted." He was backing away now, he was scared for his life. 

"You have no reason to fear me though. I do not understand that. Many fear me but none have ever provided a reason that I see as one that has the strength to push away."

He couldn't take it anymore. He ran away from me, and my cell. I was alone again.

And that's just how I wanted it.

If he ran away like that, I assume that the guards would think that someone busted out. That leaves one of them down here then. I wonder how hard it is to convince them to let you out…

"Oh, it's the funny kid." A voice came. One that I recognized.

"Ban the Undead, Fox sin of greed. You were at the trial, I recognize your voice. Wonderful, you can help me out a bit."

"Huh? The one and only Apocrypha, asking for my help, what do you need kid."

"Information. What is it like being a sin? Is it pleasant?"

"Huh? That's what you wanna know?"

"Yes, it would greatly help me."

"Alright then kid, I'll answer your questions, but first, you gotta answer mine."

"That seems like a fair exchange."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, That other kid, uh…"

"Rex Owen. I assume you wish to know what I said to him in order for him to run away like that?"

"Yeah."

"A typical move, most would do the same. I simply told him the truth. All of it, and we had a short chat about how I go about my way of bringing justice. He was the one to initiate the conversation, not me, so I do not believe I take any blame in the matter."

"Give him a little credit for staying that long, your a little creepy kid."

"Fine then, but now it's your turn. You must answer my questions now."

"One, then I ask another."

"Very well, then I shall ask again. What is it like being a sin?"

"If your talking about the battles, they can get pretty gruesome, but the friends are nice."

"I see. Your turn then."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"The house that they found me in is the one I have lived in all my life. Who among the sins believes it is better for me to stay out of your list of comrades?"

"Diane and King are against it. They think you might get hurt after what you said at the trial, and captain isn't to sure your the best fit either. To be honest, you're more of a wild card."

"How so?"

"Nu'uh, my turn. How long have you been living alone?"

"Two weeks officially, but even before that, I was something not to be messed with for fear it would infect those around me. How am I the wild card?"

"Well the only ones who seems certain you won't attack us are Gowther, Merlin, and now me."

"I see."

"Alright then, I'd like you to elaborate a bit. What do you mean exactly when you say they were afraid you would infect them?"

"Gray is such a lonely color, isn't it? We have the potential to fall to either side that would make an effort to change us, but most chose rather to stay away. No one understands that while we may not know what true happiness is, we do still feel the sting of being forgotten. I have no more questions, so you may continue."

"What exactly do you mean by forgotten. What extent do people go to that makes you feel like you aren't remembered?"

"It starts with a person choosing to spend less time with another. That, soon falls into them never having contact. Soon enough, with the constant image of the person gone, paired with the fact that they did not make a lasting impression, they're memory leaves in favor of things we deem, more important."

"Have you ever forgotten one?"

"No. I remember each one of them. From Serinity Larosh, who was at the store with me he day before I was taken into custody, all the way back to Ember Wilsh, who was the first to say hello to me in kindergarten. I do not forget so easily."

"What would happen if you lost those memories? Of the people you've met before I mean."

"I do not know. Surely my views on the way gray is treated would find strength from the experience. To remember none of them, to feel as though not one person felt they could take the time to even say hello. That is a lack of people, but there is never true loneliness if you have never known what it is like to be considered a person."

"You weren't?"

"By middle school, I was known as a machine to the others in my classes. If I was known at all. Some would find that to be a bit upsetting. I was often called to meet those angry with me after school, and I can't recall a day where I was not at least bruised. The second year might have been the worst."

"What happened in the second year?"

"I was pushed down the stairs no less than seven times in the first week, after that, they lost the certain pleasure from doing it to often. After that, I was pushed down them Twenty-six times that year. For those who had a bit more strength than me, they would push me into lockers, sometimes slam them on my hand. Once, in a culinary class I had taken, one placed my hand on the stove, and would not allow me to move until it was burned."

"That's rough kid. How'd you deal with it?"

"I have never known anything but their mocking. I am, as they would say, 'a freak'. Death would be useless, it wouldn't stop them from doing the same to others. I held no place amongst them"

"I get the feeling you're not talking about your school bullies anymore."

"There is no place where I truly belong, that includes between you and your friends. While it does offer companionship and relations I am not fully familiar with, it does not offer up a place for me to belong."

"You don't hope much do you?"

"No. I look more at the statistics than most others. However, it has kept me relatively close to my center of being. Besides, evil is made from a dream. Once that dream is gone, a person has three choices. To move on, let go of it, that is their first offer. To live on, helping others so that they may have their dreams be more successful, that is the second. The last, is to live in denial, that leads to a strong sense of grief that will cause them to do many horrible things. There is also the hidden possibility I suppose. One that helps none."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Death."

"Well then…"

He seemed to be at a loss for words at that, but of course he would be.

"Many see death as that which is bad, but others see it as a new beginning. There are those even who see it as a way of rebirth in a new body. The trouble with each theory, is that you can not know until you are dead what it truly is. People, in my own opinion, are the same. They are all equal at first, each having their own appearance and way of life, but you can not tell if their lives are true in the way that they tell it until you see for yourself who they are when they drop their guard. Just as whatever comes after death does around the dead."

"You really are creepy kid, but your kinda right. After death comes the Necropolis, that's known information."

"But not all souls go there. Rebirth is indeed possible, I've seen cases of it myself. There is never any memory though, none that makes sense. It comes back in dreams and night terrors. Another way is if your spirit is left to wander here. Ghosts are real, just not always able to be seen."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. With a sigh, Ban the Undead left the chamber. While I did still wish to get out, even I see the flaw in trying to get him or another of the sins to let me free. So again, I suppose I must wait.


End file.
